Hora del baño
by soledadcompartida
Summary: Los dedos de Billy masajeando su nuca y el vapor de agua en el baño hacían la habitación casi tan difusa como los pensamientos de Spencer. Ectofeature.
1. Capítulo 1: A lo que lleva la flojera

**Nota de autora: **no tengo idea de lo que estoy escribiendo, menos de dónde salió... mas es lindo y está ya casi completo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté escribirlo :)

* * *

A Spencer le encantaba que sus padres lo dejaran solo en casa tan seguido.

Mayormente el abandono tenía que ver con su hermana, y con sus torneos de artes marciales.

No se debía a que ella siempre llegara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y su lenguaje corporal cantando victoria, no compartía esa alegría con Jessica.

A Spencer le gustaba perder su tiempo con la compañía de Billy.

Estaban en su habitación, era de noche. La televisión estaba encendida y Billy casualmente emitía un resplandor sobrenatural.

Esta noche, Spencer se sentía particularmente cansado.

―No tengo ganas, me gana la floj... ―Spencer bostezó, perdiendo la oración al negar la propuesta de su amigo. Billy soltó una carcajada aún más sonora.

Billy le sugirió a Spencer tomar un baño con él. Hacer el trabajo sucio por él; así Spencer no movería un dedo, ni tocaría el jabón y el shampoo. Si se tratase de él, Billy se sentiría renovado y energizado después de un buen baño, es mas, ¿quién no? Aparte, no era como si el fantasma tuviese algo mejor que hacer.

Spencer aceptó, sin realmente pensar en ello gracias a los efectos del cansancio, y en azulados segundos borrosos estaba en frente de la bañera, vistiendo aquella enorme bata que le habría pertenecido a Billy alguna vez y su dueño preparando el baño.

Spencer golpeó la tapa del inodoro con la punta de sus dedos, la cual cayó acompañada de un ruido apagado y cuando fue seguro, se sentó encima. Apoyó su barbilla en sus manos y sus codos en sus piernas. Se quedó mirando la tina llenarse, sin realmente mirarla. Estaba mirando a la nada.

Cuando estuvo llena a la mitad, se sumergió en ella casi automáticamente. Se recostó y observó el techo, notando un póster de Billy Joe Cobra pegado al cielo raso azul eléctrico. Spencer sonrió casi innotoriamente, y exhaló apenas muy fuerte.

Billy lo notó.

De repente, le cayó un balde de agua fría y contuvo un grito. Luego, sintió dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

Billy.

Spencer sonrió afectadamente, e intentó expulsar el agua que había inhalado accidentalmente. Tosió un poco.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, mirando el rostro de Spencer. Rodeando a Spencer para poder examinarlo.

―Ajá ―su respuesta fue acompañada con un poco más de tos. Billy tuvo que reprimir la risa, apretando sus labios y suspiró en su lugar.

Spencer, ahora empapado, notó el silencio que había crecido entre ellos. Se sentía muy impropio, casi ajeno, ya que hace unos momentos estaban quedándose sin aire de la risa.

Spencer mordió su labio, un poco demasiado fuerte. Deslizó la punta de su lengua por donde había hincado el diente. Estaba húmedo.

―No tienes idea de cuán cansado estoy ―Spencer se quejó, estirándose, intentando liberar la tensión de sus hombros.

―Se supone que eres un adolescente ―la voz ronca rozaba su espalda―, deberías tener energía de sobra, Spence.

―Y tú tienes mucha más vitalidad que yo ―él deseó retractarse en cuanto sus labios dejaron de moverse, abrumándose pensando en otras palabras capaces de decir lo mismo. Pero, escuchó a Billy reír y se calmó, su mente se vació. Las carcajadas de Billy tenían un efecto aliviante en Spencer.

Cuando dejó de reír, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, Billy le contó sobre sus gloriosos años de estrella adolescente como si todo hubiese ocurrido ayer. Como si hablara de cómo le fue el día de ayer.

Billy no lo notaba, nunca caía en cuenta. Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor para él. Para ellos dos.

Intentó distraerse, pensar en otra cosa; pero, todo en lo que pensaba tenía que ver con Billy.

En todo se metía Billy, tonto Billy.

Spencer suspiró, intentando hacer que su mente lo lleve a otra parte, no importando el porqué. Cuando empezó a lograrlo, algo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Otro balde de agua fría.

Y escuchó su risa contagiosa.

Para él, todo era diversión.

Eso era lo que le gustaba tanto de Billy.


	2. Capítulo 2: Detrás del vapor

**Nota de la autora: **me pongo muy nerviosa cada vez que publico un capítulo. ¡Demasiado! Un abrazo de oso para todos los que leyeron la historia ― no tienen idea de lo maravillosa que me hace sentir ser leída.

* * *

Su mente estaba difusa, como si todo estuviese tras la densa cortina de vapor. Sentía que podría dormirse en cualquier momento.

Las imágenes que le llegaban cada vez eran más distantes. Adormilado, sentía que se iba. Una nube cargada con tranquilidad se apoderaba de él. Sus párpados se cerraban lentamente y cada vez que pestañeaba tardaba más tiempo en abrir los ojos de nuevo. Sentía que podría tomar una siesta ahora mismo. Sus ojos estaban casi completamente cerrados, un hilo de habitación era todo lo que veía, cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó como un rayo.

Dormir en los brazos de Billy.

―...y pensé, al ver la mantequilla de maní entre los dos panes ―las palabras de Billy comenzaron a llegar a Spencer―: «podría besar a este perfecto emparedado de mantequilla de maní». Con la lengua, hermano.

Aquella consideración lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Spencer se sacudió ligeramente, envolviéndose en sus brazos en el acto.

―¿Estás bien, hermano apestoso? ―Billy inquirió. Spencer se quedó mirando los dedos de Billy envolviendo su muñeca, el frío del contacto comía su piel. Billy estaba jalando el brazo de Spencer, estirándolo, frotando la esponja contra la piel bronceada mientras hacía contacto visual con el adolescente que parecía estar congelado y perdido.

Spencer reaccionó.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia los costados, luego se percató de que era la dirección incorrecta y se corrigió. Su conciencia seguía algo nublada, aun así llegó a captar una estúpida risa.

Parpadeó una vez y de nuevo. Pesadamente.

Abrió sus ojos.

Billy invadió su campo visual.

Siempre era Billy.


	3. Capítulo 3: Burbujas

**Nota de la autora: **larga y llena de disculpas. Quería hacer este capítulo más largo, pero las fuerzas del universo me lo impidieron. ¡Voy a subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda!

**************Pr**oblemas técnicos y aclaraciones: tuve que escribir este capítulo de nuevo porque lo borré por accidente. Y no va a haber «lemon». Soy pésima escribiendo eso y soy solo un feto, lo siento si emocioné a alguien :c

**Sobre el capítulo anterior: **no copié y pegué la anterior línea. Error garrafal mío. Disculpen. Ahora está ahí.

* * *

Billy observó detenidamente el rostro de Spencer, como un pintor observa al sujeto antes de empezar su obra maestra. Pero sin sentido alguno de espacio personal.

Las mejillas de Spencer se tiñeron de rosado, y bajó la mirada hacia la espuma que flotaba sobre el agua.

Se sofocaba, el ambiente pesado presionaba contra su pecho. Su garganta estaba atada en un nudo ciego. No quería confrontar a Billy este momento, preferiría mirar hacia abajo por el resto de la eternidad. Y no sabía el porqué, y eso lo confundía aún mas.

―¿Por qué no te estás riendo? ―Billy inquirió, un par de centímetros entre sus rostros. El espectro lucía confundido.

Spencer quiso responder, pero las palabras fueron detenidas por el nudo. Al darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, se retrajo y deslizó un par de dedos desde la frente hasta el entrecejo, tal vez teniendo la intención de planchar las profundas arrugas allí.

Con una casi sonrisa, intentó mirar a Billy.

―No prestaba atención ―expiró las palabras en un intento de escupir lo que sea que tenía atorado en el cogote―. Lo siento.

La disculpa sonó como una pregunta formulada con ánimo falso.

―A alguien se le subió el vapor a la cabeza ―las palabras fueron acompañadas de una melodía pícara y prosiguió como la gente normal―: creí que me ignorabas.

―¿Es por eso que me confesaste tu extraña atracción a la comida? ―Spencer terminó la frase con un vulgar sonido, intentando fingir placer.

Los labios de Billy temblaron.

―Claro, eso sí lo estabas escuchando ―intentó hacerse al ofendido y lo que obtuvo fue una risa.

Billy tomó el tobillo de Spencer y jaló una sus piernas, el adolescente ahogando un grito ante la repentina sensación helada alrededor de su tobillo. Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia el fondo de la tina quedando solo su cabeza sobre el agua, pero volvió a su posición rápidamente, apoyándose en sus brazos. Acto seguido ambos le restaron importancia con una sonora carcajada.

Billy tomó la regadera y giró la perilla hasta que sonó el punto tope, luego apuntó a la cara a Spencer. Spencer intentó resguardarse con sus brazos, pero Billy fue mucho más rápido.

Spencer intentó arrebatarle la ducha a tientas y Billy se echó hacia atrás a reír, ante la impotencia de su amigo. Sintió su ectoplasma derretirse de ternura, entonces se detuvo a comprobar su consistencia. En cuanto Billy suspiró aliviado y se volvió en dirección de Spencer, fue recibido con manos llenas de espuma dirigidas hacia su rostro.

Billy observó a Spencer burlándose, luego al envase de baño de burbujas abierto. Y se apuró a observar su reflexión en el espejo que tenía toallas suyas colgando del marco ― habían burbujas aventadas a modo de barba espesa en su rostro. Y es por esto que su boca tenía sabor a cosméticos.

―Te va genial ―Spencer estaba desternillándose entre sus palabras.

Billy sonrió, y presumidamente se pavoneó con poses extrañas (para Spencer) al mejor estilo Billy.

―Es mucho más fácil preguntarse ―lució otro gesto solo ectoplásmicamente posible, y una sonrisa matadora―: ¿qué no me queda bien?

Cuando Spencer creyó que ya se habían agotado sus risas por hoy, Billy logró hacerle perder el aliento. Aquel ademán era el colmo, una oda al ridículo.

Se dejó caer sobre la superficie lisa y fría de la tina, resbalosa gracias a las burbujas. Tendido sobre la tina, continuó riendo hasta que su risa se redujo a exhalaciones; a pesar de que sus pulmones parecían estar vacíos. Rió hasta que se olvidó del porqué reía y encontró una nueva razón para reír en eso. Las lágrimas del esfuerzo nublaban su vista, su rostro ardía y sus brazos los había echado descuidadamente hacia atrás.

Cuando su visión se aclaró apenas, él fue lo primero que vio.

Billy.


	4. Capítulo 4: Todo lleva a ti

**Abrazos gratis cortesía de la autora:** lo que escribí.

¡Viva Spencer, el pensativo!

* * *

Billy confundido.

Su expresión desconcertada era la más adorable de todas las muecas perplejas ― incluso más adorable que un cachorro ladeando su cabeza.

Billy exhaló algo que Spencer no alcanzó a oír.

Y apareció en frente de Spencer.

La sonrisa de Billy creció considerablemente, y sus ojos brillaron.

Spencer intentó esquivar su mirada insistente, el color subiéndose a sus mejillas.

―¿Qué…? ―consiguió titubear, lanzando miradas furtivas a Billy. Creyó ver un mohín en su rostro, por un segundo.

―Entonces ―alargó la palabra considerablemente―, ¿ya terminaste de reír?

Ah, verdad. Spencer se le burló descaradamente. Ahora seguramente Billy se enfadó con él.

―Me… ―su mente estaba trabajando cual máquina buscando formas de explicar la gravedad de las risotadas de hacía un rato.

―Es bueno que estés sonriendo ―lo interrumpió Billy, rascándose el cuello (¿acaso los fantasmas podían también sentir escozor?), mirando hacia un costado. Su sonrisa era nerviosa, mas sincera.

Spencer parpadeó levantando muy levemente una ceja.

No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente también, las sonrisas de Billy eran contagiosas.

No podía sacar la voz rasposa y privilegiada de su cabeza y aunque Spencer no estuviera viendo a Billy sabía como él sonaba cuando sonreía.

Tampoco podía combatir el hecho de que Billy sea partícipe en casi todos sus buenos recuerdos. Algunos malos también, pero ahora le hacían gracia.

Ni podría jamás imaginarse en un mundo sin Billy, a pesar de que llegara a ser fastidioso; la sola idea hacía que el corazón del adolescente solloce y se hunda en su pecho, esparciendo una horrible sensación por todo su cuerpo.

Estar en los brazos de Billy provocaría todo lo contrario; le embriagaba la sensación fresca, no fría que conllevaba el tocarlo, como se sentía cuando le rodeaba. Le agradaba como la baja temperatura que le ponía los pelos de punta se complementaba con su propia piel cálida tan sensible a aquellos descensos. Le gustaba como siempre lo envolvía en sus brazos completamente cuando lo abrazaba, y solo cuando se trataba de él se sentiría cómodo. Como si sus brazos estén hechos exclusivamente para él, como si perteneciera allí.

Cuando Spencer estaba en los brazos de Billy solo existían ellos dos en el vasto universo. Y no sabía el porqué de que le pareciera tan agradable la posibilidad.

Ellos y nadie más.

Fue entonces, en el momento que Spencer flotaba entre sus pensamientos y Billy, que sucedió.


	5. Capítulo 5: Mejor que 600 palabras

**Nota de la autora: **tenía hambre. ¿Se nota? También los amo. ¿Se nota?

* * *

Su cortafuegos se desmoronó y su filtro desapareció completamente.

Y no había nada ni nadie que lo detenga.

En realidad, él era único que se detenía a sí mismo ― no obstante, en este momento se sentía más libre que nunca.

Spencer se sentó súbitamente, el agua alrededor de él se movió y escurrió de su cuerpo; la resistencia ofrecida por el líquido provocando el sonido relajante del flujo de agua.

Billy estaba suspendido justo en frente de Spencer.

Spencer se inclinó hacia él, cuidadosamente levantando sus manos húmedas.

Una de ellas tomó un lado del rostro de Billy, su palma curvándose con la línea de su mandíbula y las yemas de dos dedos palpando apenas la suave piel del lóbulo.

La otra se entrelazó con la mano fría lo mejor que pudo, la cual le solía parecer apenas tangible, pero ahora se sentía más real que todo objeto en la habitación. Incluyéndose a sí mismo.

Billy torpemente sostuvo la espalda de Spencer, sintiendo su piel suave y mojada; haciendo a Spencer temblar ante aquella helada pero placentera sensación.

Golpeó la punta de su nariz ligera, algo toscamente con la del otro y posó sus labios sobre los de Billy poco a poco, como si los estuviera absorbiendo de manera pausada y firme. Frotando la piel de sus bocas ligeramente entre sí, tenuemente, sus labios solo se rozaban.

Billy apenas partió sus labios. Fue tomado con la guardia baja; no se movió mucho, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Nunca lo haría.

Spencer lo besó, como si estuviera colando gota a gota sus sentimientos en la boca del fantasma.

El beso efímero hizo al tiempo detenerse, al menos para ellos dos.

Fue dulce como la miel.

Delicioso como _nutella_.

Suave como la mantequilla de maní.

Ellos ya estaban topando el techo cuando Billy separó sus labios, apoyando su frente en la del chico. Sus narices se rozaron. Spencer advirtió las manos de Billy alrededor de sus hombros y la frescura de su piel. A ambos se les subieron los colores al rostro.

Spencer, quien mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo el encuentro debido a su timidez, no alcanzó a ver el rubor en las facciones de Billy, puesto que ya se había esfumado de la habitación cuando abrió los ojos.

Algo confundido mas satisfecho, Spencer terminó su baño lentamente. Intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Sintiendo el sabor a Billy en sus labios y un hormigueo en su garganta. Tratando de tragar la sensación extraña hacia su estómago, el cual parecía estar lleno de plumas provocándole cosquillas.

Él sintió como el enamoramiento lo alejaba de la realidad, no era una simple atracción; Spencer estaba seguro de ello. Esto le provocaba una sensación que apretaba contra su pecho, por el peso de llevar a alguien en el corazón.

Y pensó en sus sentidos agudizados y en Billy.

Billy, Billy, Billy; se ahogaba en Billy.

Entonces sintió a Billy en todos los lugares que lo había sentido, tan intensamente que parecía que aún estuviese allí.

Cuando terminó, Spencer automáticamente envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra más en su cabello. Abrió la puerta dejando escapar las nubes de vapor caliente, mientras encontraba a Billy contraído en una esquina de su cama.

Estaba jugando con sus dedos, con una sonrisa auténtica y nerviosa extendiéndose en su rostro, y el color en sus cachetes era intenso. Mordía el interior de sus mejillas y mantenía sus palmas pegadas la una a la otra.

Billy se veía tan lindo.

Su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacia abajo. Aun así, Spencer alcanzó a ver los sentimientos vivos del encuentro en aquellos ojos, debajo de las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba.

No obstante, Spencer ya sabía que Billy le correspondía.

Cuando Billy notó a Spencer, este le sonrió de vuelta enternecidamente, mientras llevaba sus pijamas hechas un ovillo de vuelta al baño.

El contacto visual fue fugaz mas suficiente. Billy también lo tenía claro.

Lo siguiente que Billy vio fue la puerta cerrarse tras él.


	6. Capítulo 6: En tus brazos

**Palabras finales de la autora:** gracias por leer (hoy no fui al colegio wiiii), especialmente a los que se quedaron hasta el final. Esto acaba aquí.

* * *

Spencer salió del baño por segunda vez, vistiendo una polera holgada de mangas cortas alusiva a feroces osos pardos, pantalones que no combinaban para nada luciendo un repetitivo patrón de espadas y las viejas pantuflas de Billy.

Spencer se había tirado las prendas encima en tiempo _récord_, gracias a que sus excesivas ansias de estar con Billy no podían esperar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia la cama.

Billy sostuvo las sábanas para que Spencer se deslizara bajo ellas.

Se acurrucó hecho un ovillo contra Billy, quien lo tomó en sus brazos, pareciéndole tan pequeño al verle enterrar la cabeza bajo su brazo. Y estregarla contra su costado.

Spencer sentía los párpados pesados y los sentidos algo descalibrados.

―¿Ese fue tu primer beso? ―escuchó la voz en segundo plano, las palabras dichas de una forma insegura tan impropia a él que podría contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas veces escuchó hablar así a Billy.

Spencer asintió sonriendo retraídamente, no obstante haciendo contacto visual. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas por un matiz rojizo. Billy no pudo evitar rozar con su dedo una de ellas. Algo familiar brilló en las orbes oscuras de Spencer, un conjunto de emociones que desembocaban en amor hacia Billy.

El momento era tan real, pero a la vez parecía un sueño. Ser correspondido tan abiertamente, la timidez ante el cambio de relación. La alegría de saber que el otro era finalmente suyo y de nadie más.

―Te amo ―Spencer susurró, su aliento entibiando el torso de Billy. Su voz más la caricia de una exhalación que sonido. No deseaba acabar con aquella intimidad.

Billy lo apretó más hacia sí en respuesta, colocando su barbilla sobre la nuca de Spencer y acariciando su cabello húmedo. Lo acercó tanto como le fue posible, tomando en sus manos tanto Spencer como fue capaz.

Spencer se envolvió en Billy tanto como pudo, en un intento de introducirlo en sus sueños.

―Te amo también ―la voz sonriente de Billy llenó el dormitorio, más llena de significado que las palabras dichas. Quería que todos lo supieran.

Spencer se sobrecogió mínimamente ante la fuerza de la respuesta. Su corazón dio un vuelco y Billy soltó una breve risa.

Spencer bloqueó una de las piernas de Billy enredándola con una de las suyas.

Billy escondió su cara en el cabello húmedo de Spencer, e inhaló. Spencer sonrió plácidamente.

―Me gusta como hueles ―sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por cabello castaño.

―Obviamente. Me acabo de bañar ―fue directo al grano.

―No me refiero a en este momento, _hermano Aristóteles_. Siempre me ha gustado como hueles… no lo he mencionado antes porque hubiera sido, ah, ¿bastante raro decirlo así como así? ―acompañó su reproche con una risilla tonta.

―Lo es ―Spencer musitó, ahogando risas.

Billy empezó a tararear una melodía, luego canturreando algo sobre ovejas mientras mecía a Spencer.

Spencer fue guiado a dormir con la sensación de los labios de Billy sobre su nuca.

Billy solo pudo pensar en los días felices que les seguirían.

* * *

**Más palabras finales de la autora:** estoy viendo la posibilidad de publicar la historia en AO3, para los que gustan descargar fanfiction como yo. Besos, nos vemos en otra.


End file.
